life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Three Seals Motel
The Three Seals Motel is a motel in Life is Strange 2 located on the North Oregon Coast, approximately two hours away from Arcadia Bay. It is located directly across the road from a coastal beach. Appearance Exterior tba Interior The Diazes' motel room consists of a medium-sized bathroom; a balcony overlooking the ocean; and a room containing two queen-sized beds, a wall-mounted television, a closet, several desks and drawers, and a complimentary coffee maker. After finding out about Esteban's death via the television's news channel, Daniel Diaz causes a miniature telekinetic storm, causing determinant damage to the room depending on how long it takes for Sean to calm him down. Episode One - "Roads" After leaving Otter Point, Brody Holloway drops off Sean and Daniel at the motel after ordering them a room to stay the night. Once in the motel room, Daniel challenges Sean to a game of rock-paper-scissors over who gets the bed in front of the TV. Regardless of who wins, Daniel inevitably takes the bed to watch an episode of Hawt Dawg Man while Sean prepares a bath for him. After Daniel gets into the bath, Sean goes out onto the motel's balcony with his phone intending to throw it away, but finds that Lyla has left him multiple messages imploring him to call her back. Call Lyla.= Call Lyla. Both on the verge of tears, Lyla and Sean talk about Sean's whereabouts, his willingness to return, and the status of their friendship before Sean ends the call. After watching an old Christmas home video, Sean throws the phone into the ocean, writing Lyla's number down in his sketchbook. |-|Don't call Lyla.= Don't call Lyla. Sean chooses to not call Lyla with the intention of keeping her out of trouble. After watching an old Christmas home video, Sean throws the phone into the ocean, writing Lyla's number down in his sketchbook. Once back inside, Sean finds Daniel dancing on his bed to "Banquet" and invites Sean to join him, which Sean can accept or refuse. Either way, Sean resolves to tell the truth about Esteban's death, but before he can do so, Daniel asks Sean to get him a drink. Sean exits the room and walks up to the vending machine, but after noticing the lights flicker and hearing Daniel yell, Sean rushes back to the motel room. Upon entering the room, Sean finds Daniel causing a miniature telekinetic storm in the room after finding out about his father's death from the television's news channel. After Sean manages to calm him down, Daniel tells Sean to promise to never lie to him again, which he can either accept or refuse. The following morning, Sean and Daniel leave the motel behind via bus. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Room 10 Main Room * * * * *He can examine at a pile of flyers, including: ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * *He can turn on the bathroom light switch (required). * * Bathroom * * * * * Closet * * * * Balcony * * * He can take a moment of calm resting against the railing. Outside *After leaving the room to get Daniel a drink, Sean can attempt to buy a soda from the vending machine for $2 (required). Trivia *The Three Seals Motel's name and logo design allude to a recurring location in the original Life is Strange, the Two Whales Diner. *If Sean lingers outside of room 14 before entering their own room, a couple having sex can be heard through the door. Daniel will ask whether people are fighting, to which Sean can either tell the truth or respond that it's just their television. *If Sean remains idle, he will say, "Better get that bath going for Dirty Daniel", a possible reference to a meme from . Gallery Exterior Three Seals Motel neon sign.jpg|A closeup of the motel's neon sign. LiS2-Three_Seals_Motel-2.jpg|A view of the motel overlooking the beach. Three Seals Motel - Parking Lot.jpg|The motel's parking lot. Three Seals Motel - Balcony Halls.jpg|The motel's hallway balcony. Three Seals Motel - Room 10 external view.jpg|An external view of Room 10. Three Seals Motel - Sean on balcony at vending machine.jpg|Sean at the motel's vending machine. Interior 20181020190740_1.jpg|Sean and Daniel watching Hawt Dawg Man on the right bed in Room 10. Three Seals Motel - Room 10 overview.jpg|An internal view of Room 10. Three Seals Motel - Room 10 entrance.jpg|The room's entrance. Three Seals Motel - Room 10 television.jpg|The room's wall-mounted television. Three Seals Motel - Room 10 bathroom.jpg|The room's bathroom. Three Seals Motel - Room 10 desk.jpg|The room's desk. Concept Artwork Florent-auguy-07.jpg|An exterior shot of the motel. Florent-auguy-15.jpg|A linework sketch of the motel's exterior. Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 1: Roads Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Optional Drawing Locations Category:Locations